300 Days of Sakura
by CickCycleCarocel
Summary: Inspired partially by my dislike for the movie 500 Days of Summer and my hatred for traditional romance stories. - Everything about her was like a firecracker. Raw and hot, but there was no way he could back away to a safe distance. She captivated him.- A story about how sometimes you have to lose yourself in desire to find the person you always wanted to be.


**Hey everybody. Here's a little something I thought of a while ago and then decided to write up this morning. Please excuse any spelling or grammatical mistakes.**

**Anyway before you jump on in I'd like to give a little warning. I wrote this story because there are two things in this world that I really can't stand (there are more than two but they don't matter right now). Those two things are men who force their will on women. You know the regular hero (asshole) who uses underhanded tactics to win the affections of his love interest (victim) even though she tells him from the start she has no interest in him in that way. The second thing is the use of 'manic pixie dream girls' who swoop in all quirky like to save the oh so sensitive and misunderstood male protagonist from his otherwise mundane life. So if you came looking for something like that you ought to turn back around.**

**If you feel like I do then by all means continue reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

300 Days of Sakura

Ch. 1- A Good Day

By CickCycleCarosel

Today was the start of his senior year. That's right, Sasuke Uchiha, the once popular turned depressed teenage boy was finally getting close to his long term goal. Finish high school without killing yourself. It was a promise he had made to himself back in sophomore year when his life had taken a sudden turn for the worse.

He had promised himself that the day of his brother's funeral.

You see, Sasuke's life was like anyone else up until that point. He had a loving mother, a hardly there father, and a wonderful brother who spoiled him. He grew up filthy rich and otherwise very happy. At one point he had even been the most popular boy in his year, every girl wanted him and all the guys looked up to him. He was smart, rich, and coldhearted which made him an instant star. All until that faithful day.

He walked into his house like any other day, greeted his mother with a chaste kiss on the cheek, and then rushed to tell his brother how he'd made it on the football team. What he found changed his life.

There, in the very center of the room, was his dear brother and his best friend, Kisame, laying in a pool of their own blood. Their hands were interlocked and they wore what looked like slight smiles on their very dead faces. They never found a note.

People, once hearing about how the two were found together, speculated that they had decided to die together because of their forbidden love for one another. Sasuke called bullshit on this. There was no way his brother could have been homosexual without him knowing. They told each other everything. If his brother had been gay he would have told him! Right?

After that Sasuke's world took a nose dive. People made fun of him for having a deceased and apparently gay older brother or they avoided him. The only people that didn't completely abandon him was his dear friends Naruto and Juugo. They stuck beside him through it all and honestly, without them he might have broken his promise a long time ago.

"Yo Chickenbutt! If we don't get going now we'll be late for our first day!" Naruto screamed from behind the wheel of his beat up old ford truck. Juugo sat in the bed of the car reading silently and ignoring his shouting friend. Sasuke nodded his head and placed the flowers he had bought down infront of his brother's tombstone. He places the other bouquet down on the plot next to his brother's. Kisame had been buried next to Itachi. Now they would be together in death as they were in life.

"I'm coming," Sasuke muttered under his breath before giving a last silent goodbye to his brother. He made his way over to the truck and sat in the passenger's seat with a slight smile.

"I've done everything I swore to do except one," he said. Juugo looked back and poked his head through the open window in the back.

"What's that?" he asked curiously. Naruto grinned widely, already having an idea of what the answer would be.

"I'm going to confess to Sakura today after school," Sasuke stated confidently. He had liked Sakura almost half of his life. At one point he had been a bully to her in their younger years, and then a friend later. They lose touch with each other once they entered high school. Sasuke hung with the popular crowd until sophomore year and Sakura had formed her own close clique of girls. They weren't popular really, they were more like school idols. They were a group of girls who did what they want, when they wanted, and with whom they wanted to do it with.

In all their years together in school Sasuke had never seen Sakura so... Wild. She hung out late, she smoked, there were even rumors of her being a slut. Sasuke didn't believe the rumors though, he remembered a time where Sakura was just an innocent girl who was disgusted at even the thought of a guy touching her.

"Wow, big step man. I'm proud of you and if she says yes it'll be like old times," Naruto said as he pulled off from the curb and drove them to Konoha High. Juugo nodded too before turning back around to finish reading his book for class.

Today was going to be a good day.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Sakura Haruno," Sasuke called from down the hall. The pink haired siren stopped her conversation and looked at his tall figure with a raised brow before a soft smile tugged at the edges of her lips. She patted her friend Tenten's shoulder and waved her off before turning to face him. Tenten chuckled as she walked passed him, another someone coming to confess to her friend. How amusing.

Sakura made herself comfortable against the lockers as Sasuke made his way to her, a determined look etched on his face.

'Ooh, someone means business,' she thought silently, a smirk finding it's way to her pretty pink lips.

"Sasuke Uchiha, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sakura asked as she rolled her lollipop around the tip of her tongue, her green eyes sparkling mischievously. Everything about her was like a firecracker. Raw and hot, but there was no way he could back away to a safe distance. She captivated him.

"I want you to be mine," he stated clearly and winced as she narrowed her bright eyes ever so slightly. She wasn't as easy to read as most people but he could tell that that look meant she was unhappy with his choice of words.

"I am no object to be owned," Sakura said as she made to walk off. Sasuke quickly took hold of her right hand. He took a moment to marvel at just how soft and silky her skin was before he let it go. He knew she didn't like being manhandled but he also knew he needed her attention.

"I um... Meant no offense. I only want- I only want to be with you," he said nervously as he watched her eyes light up with that calculating fire he adored so much. Sakura moved her hips in a snake like manner as she thought over his words. Sasuke gupled as he watched her body move seductively before scanning to make sure that the hallway was empty. He already had a tough time at school, he didn't need his reputation to be further ruined by being seen with a hardon in the middle of school. But, truthfully, who would ever be able to keep their body in control around a person like her.

"No. Sorry," Sakura said finally. Sasuke's black eyes widened at her rejection. He nodded his head slowly before moving to turn around and get to class. Of course she rejected him. Sakura wasn't someone who would be seen with the likes of him.

"Do you know what I dream of, Sasuke? I dream of waking up between two hard bodies. Sliding down and kissing the tips of two hard cocks before sucking them both to completion. And them being worked hard and heavy by two lovers. Monogamy is fine for some, O respect the desire to settle down with one person but I know that's not for me. I need two to satisfy me. Slow and sensual. Hard and rough. Two is my goal, could you be apart of that? Would you be willing to be one piece of my fantasy pie?" Sakura asked as she trailed her hands up and down his chest, her plush body pressed against his toned back as she rubbed against him. Sasuke silently nodded his head as she rubbed the tent in his slacks.

"Then find me my second and you can be with me... Every night," she whispered, trailing her tongue along the shell of his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Get to it, lover," Sakura ordered before pushing him away and heading in the opposite direction. Sasuke smiled softly as she sent a wink and kiss his way before slipping into her classroom.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**So that's it for now. Do you guys think I should continue or just give this up. I might continue even if I'm told not to but I haven't really decided. But if you do like it and want me to continue that would be great. Let me know in a review. Also who do you think the other guy should be? I was thinking Gaara just because I think he's a good match with Sakura but maybe Naruto or Neji would be good too.**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**


End file.
